The Uchiha Family
by GaArA sUkI cHiBiI mOnStEr RaWr
Summary: Basically, This Is what happens when you watch the Addams Family six times on HBO. Read it if you want. My friends Find it funny, You might too. Rating Might Change Later In The Story
1. Meet the Uchia Family

The Uchiha Family

Suki doesn't own Naruto. And if you give me one flame you'll I'll Make you watch barney in Chuck E Cheese's

Chapter 1: They're Creepy And kooky.

"Fugaku," Mikoto said drearily "Come to the window. The Wolves are starting to howl."

"I am Sorry my dear. I am Just Thinking about my dear son. He been gone for so long." Fugaku replied taking a drag from his cigar.

"Ooh. He has been gone…." She said in a sly voice, "For so long."

"Mother. Have you seen my electric cord?" Gaara Asked with a knife in hand.

"Did you ask Mama?" She replied listening to the wolves howling.

" No. Thank you, Mother."

"Is that for Kankuro?" She asked turning around.

"Yes." Gaara Replied sadly.

"I don't think so." She sid handing him an axe.

"Thank you mother."

Fugaku sighed, but then he saw a figure walking up past the gate. A tall black, menacing figure ghosting up to the door.. "He's back!" Fugaku yelled a blur rushed to the door as three loud knocks.

A tall, ugly, Frankenstein-looking figure opened the door to reveal Itachi Uchiha, Fugaku and Mikoto's long lost son.

"Itachi!" Fugaku yelled as he rushed to his son.

"Father. I have returned. Obviously." He said smiling evilly.

"Yes. Can you ever forgive me for driving away?"

"You did no such thing. I felt like taking a trip to Bermuda Triangle. Quite Interesting really. After I settle in I tell you about it." Itachi hugged his mother.

"On Guard ye demon of hell!" Gaara yelled while fencing with Temari.

"As long as you can with stand losing, Eyebrow less monster above!" She Screamed back, pushing him

Toward the stairs.

"Children." Mikoto said as Kankuro jumped down the hall strapped to a chair. "I assume you remember

Your brother Itachi?"

"BROTHER!" They yelled, well Kankuro muffled through a gag.

" Hello Gaara. Temari. Kankuro." Itachi said walking up to his room. "Tomorrow I'll teach all about Scratches, Scars and Gouges." he said pulling out a large thick, heavy book. He entered his room.

"Now that I am settled in," Itachi Said sitting in a chair inside the living room. "I will tell you about my extended stay in the Bermuda Triangle." Itachi sighed. " After Father and I fought, I decided to take a vacation, but two months into my vacation I was sucked into a vortex. For six months no clue who I was."

"Oh how terrible!" Mikotosaid almost sarcastically.

"Not at all. The Island I was stranded on was quite sinister and I got electrocuted on several occasions. After six months a passing mystery cruise ship saw me and brought me to the main land. Where I met some of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. Then, after two years of total amnesia, I was struck in the head by a metal pole and it all came back to me. Which is where we find ourselves now. Sitting in our living room, drinking and laughing once again!"

"Big bro? At what temperature does the human body melt?" Gaara asked.

"Now Gaara," his mother said. "This wouldn't be for any of your classmates, now, would it?" She asked with her left eyebrow raised.

"No! Of course not mother! I would _NEVER _think of setting Ino on fire." Gaara replied.

"Above 500 degrees, I believe." Itachi answered him.

"Thanks!" Gaara said rushing to his room.

Mikoto shook her head as she began to knit on the couch. Fugaku began to fence Itachi,: Itachi having the upper hand in this round.

END CHAPTER 1!

I know the Sand Sibs aren't Uchiha's, But They Fit the profile for this Addams Family Inspired Fanfic


	2. IT'S AN UCHIHA! Meet your new nanny!

The Uchiha Family

Chapter 2: Play The Monster Mash.

Mikoto Sat knitting something, unknown to rest of the family, like she had been for the last nine months.

"Fugaku." She Said Smiling. "We're Going To have a baby.

"Wonderful my little thorn bush." He replied throwing a dart at his butler, Sakura (Sakura is a man and she is the butler. I hate her. She's kinda kool in shippuden but she's my least favorite. Carry on.).

"Right now." Fugaku dropped the dart and rushed her to the hospital.

"Does it hurt my darling?" Fugaku asked kissing her hand .

"Yes," She smiled. "It's wonderful."

****- Meanwhile-****

"It's a girl." Temari argued.

"It's a boy" Kankuro argued back.

Suddenly Fugaku rushed in as Gaara and Itachi were just starting to read 'how to cause mass destruction' in "The Big book of Bombs and Explosives. Deluxe Edition."

"It's…. An UCHIHA!"

"Pull the lever." Gaara said to Kankuro as his little brother, Sasuke, laid under a guillotine. As the blade came down toward Sasuke, the infant, stopped it with his thumb and fore finger of his right hand.

"Children." Mikoto said picking Sasuke up into her arms. "You're father would like to see you. I shall go get your sister."

"Children Do you think that once a baby is born one of you must die?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes." Gaara and Kankuro said in unison.

"No" was Temari's reply.

"That's not true," Mama sighed. "Not any more."

"I think it's time we hired….." Fugaku paused as everyone looked up. "A nanny."

Gaara and Kankuro looked at him with wide eyes, Temari just rolled here's.

* * Two weeks and sixty nannies later* * *

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

The door was opened, with no one to open it, to reveal a beautiful blonde with crystal clear blue eyes.

"Uhhh…." he said. "OH! Hello! I'm Naruto! The Agency sent me." he said as Mikoto Walked down the stairs.

"The agency said there wasn't a nannies left to fill the job." She said suspiciously.

"I was on Vacation!" He said as Mikoto caught Sasuke from above.

"Welcome Naruto! I hope you'll last longer than the others." Fugaku said Leading him up the stairs..

"This Is Gaara and Kankuro." Fugaku said motioning towards the brunette and red head in front of him. "Temari is in her room. Possibly plotting their deaths."

"Oh well, aren't we cute!" Naruto exclaimed pinching Gaara cheek.

"You must die." he said as Naruto turned around.

"And who is this little critter?" Naruto asked.

"He is not a 'critter'!" Fugaku exclaimed.

"This is our son, Sasuke." Mikoto Finished.

"Can hold him?" Naruto asked getting closer to them.

"Are You Clothes Flammable? Mikoto asked.

"No, but since I'm gunna be with him so much I might as well have get use to me." Naruto said taking Sasuke in his arms. Fire Shot from Sasuke's mouth freaking Naruto out, causing him to give the baby to Sakura.

They gave him a tour of the mansion. Creepy closets, Death traps, cobwebs in the pantry, which was the size of the Tajma Hall, torture chambers and the dungeon.

"Well! I've seen the bedrooms and met almost everyone, except.." Naruto turned towards Itachi, who was hiding by the stairs.

"Ah! Itachi! Come here and meet the new nanny!" Fugaku exclaimed pushing Itachi in Naruto's direction.

"Hello. I'm Naruto. You must be Itachi!" Naruto Said with His Eyes Sparkling.

"Hello, Mr. Uzumaki." Itachi replied

"Oh! Jus' Call me 'Naruto'! So! Great! I'll start tomorrow!" Naruto said as Fugaku caught Sasuke before he fell from the top railing.

"How about tonight?"

"Sure! I'd Love to!"

*End Chapter 2*

You know the Uchihas are WAY out of Character- Shika

What's You're point? This is my FanFic I can do as I like!- Suki

Don't piss 'er off! She's P.M.S.-ing!- Aku

No Wonder.- Ochi

SHUT UP!- Suki

GaaraSukiChibiMonster OUT! PEACE!


End file.
